


Bringing Sparkle Back

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec misses the glitter and sparkle and is determined to bring them back, Glitter, M/M, Sparkly Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec misses the more sparkly side of his boyfriend and is determined to bring it back.A.k.a. me missing season 1 Magnus xD





	Bringing Sparkle Back

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself missing season 1 Magnus again. The more sparkly side of his clothes. The glitter and the colour ;0;  
> Alec's here to bring it back :)

Magnus was standing in front of his closet, hands folded on top of his chest as he was trying to pick out an outfit for the day. There were so many possibilities and sometimes it was hard to pick out just one, tapping with his fingers against his lips as he snapped with his fingers, sparks of magic pushing the clothes on the hangers away, revealing more of them at the back of the closet and he then pressed his lips together, rubbing the back of his neck as he was trying to come up with a perfect combination for the day. That was one of his favourite things to do and there was a little smile on his lips when he was thinking, Alec walking out of the bathroom and he arched an eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend, deep in thoughts and standing in front of the closet, smiling.

Alec was just freshly out of the shower, the towel wrapped around his hips and he then slowly crept behind his warlock, who was too busy with planning the outfit that he noticed him only when Alec wrapped his arms around him and Magnus let out a little surprised yelp as he was caught off guard, but then he smiled when he felt the pair of long arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Alec placed his chin on top of Magnus' shoulder as he was studying Magnus' closet. Holy shit, there were so many clothes. Honestly, he didn't know what Magnus did with so many of them. Alec himself owned a few pair of jeans, sweaters and button up shirts. That was all, but Magnus had a little shopping mall inside of his closets and he smiled.

''Decided on what you're gonna wear today, Magnus?'' asked Alec and then pressed a kiss on top of Magnus' neck, who closed his eyes for a moment or so, just enjoying the feeling of Alexander being pressed up against him, kissing his way up to his ear and then he had to force himself to open his eyes, trying to get swept away by Alec's sweet kisses and he slowly nodded.

“Indeed,” said Magnus and  took out a deep purple button up shirt and black jeans and a grey vest, making them fly over to the bed with his magic and Alec observed the clothes inside of the closet for a little longer and he pressed his lips together. Magnus had so _many_ of clothes, like he mentioned before. All sorts of colours and patterns and so many of them had glitter on them, which was kind of odd if you thought about it. Alec knew that his boyfriend was obsessed with glitter, but lately he hadn’t seen it on him much. Hmm.

Magnus grinned when Alec wouldn’t go off him and he just leaned back, delighted to find out that his boyfriend was wearing only a towel around his hips, which could fall off at any moment now really. Magnus’ mind was working on full speed, but then he reminded himself that they had a meeting at the Institute and he forced himself to get his mind out of the gutter and he slowly turned around in Alec’s arms and placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders. “Alexander, darling,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked down at him. “As much as I appreciate your clingy side, we need to get going and get ready for the day. There’s a meeting and-” he started, but the meeting was the last thing on Alec’s mind at the moment as he walked right past him and headed for the closet yet again.

Magnus narrowed his eyes when he noticed Alec going to his closet and he arched an eyebrow. Alec was confused, he was very confused. He leaned inside of the closet and smiled when he saw a few outfits that Magnus had on him before they started dating and he pressed his lips together as he was thinking. They were different, had more colour and more sparkle to them, Alec looking over at Magnus and then he dove right back inside, rummaging through his clothes, finding even more of sparkly ones at the back of the closet and he hummed. He remembered Magnus telling him once that he loved sparkly clothes, but why wasn’t he wearing them then?

“Magnus, can I ask you something?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, walking closer. Magnus thought that Alec wanted to borrow one of his shirts again for the meeting and he happily waltzed over to his adorable boyfriend, who was still looking through the closet, pulling out a few very extra clothes on the hangers and he then waved with them in front of Magnus’ eyes, the warlock arching an eyebrow. Alexander wanted to wear those? Kind of out of his comfort zone, no? Well, they would look good on the Shadowhunter either way.

“Wanna wear those, Angel?”

“No, no,” said Alec and flushed a little bit as he looked at the clothes. They wouldn’t look good on him, but on Magnus they would be amazing. Alec loved the sparkly side of Magnus. Well, he loved all sides of him, who was he kidding?! “I was just wondering. You have a lot of sparkly clothes like these,” said Alec and studied the shirts in his hands and then looked over at Magnus, who raised an eyebrow. “Lately you haven’t been wearing them. How come?” he asked and Magnus pressed his lips together, shrugging. “Now that I think about it, I’ve seen you the last time before we were dating going full out with the glitter,” he said and then looked at Magnus, the warlock chuckling softly.

“I see you miss the sparkle?” asked Magnus and took the clothes from Alec’s hands and placed them back onto the hangers and Alec pressed his lips together.

“I just,” said Alec and pressed his lips together as he was trying to come up with the right thing to say. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like Magnus really stopped wearing such extra clothes after they started dating for real and his eyes widened. Did… did Magnus change his style of clothing for him? No, that couldn’t be it. “Is it because of me?” asked Alec quickly and Magnus chuckled when he saw the worried expression on Alexander’s face.

“The sparkle’s still there, just in smaller amounts,” said Magnus and gave him a little wink. To some extent, it was kind of true. He toned it down for a little bit for the sake of Alexander. He _was_ the Head of the Institute, so Magnus tried to tone his way of clothing down a little bit. But he still did sparkle, just in smaller amounts. He knew he had quite the reputation and he wanted to appear more serious. But then again, it wasn’t like he completely changed himself for Alec. Of course not. It was still him.

“Why?” asked Alec.

“I need to appear a bit more professional now that I’m dating the Head of the Institute,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, making a joke obviously. Alexander, however, took it to heart and his jaw dropped as he bowed his head down and sighed. So, it was about him after all.

“Oh, screw looking professional,” blurted Alec out and Magnus snorted. “You once said these were your favourites, so you should wear them. I don’t want you to change who you are for me,” he said with a little voice, feeling sad and he then sighed sadly. “I like how extra your outfits are,” he then confessed and Magnus chuckled when he heard that, stepping closer to his boyfriend and gently cupped his face, beaming up at him and he leaned up to press a kiss on top of those pouty lips and Alec huffed under his breath.

Magnus smiled when he heard that; it really warmed his heart up and he looked back to the closet and he shrugged. Yeah, he did miss some of those outfits and he couldn’t stop smiling, because Alec was so serious about it and he then happily sighed when he saw Alec marching towards the bed and putting the clothes that he picked out for the day back into the closet and he narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?” asked Magnus and snorted when Alec made him sit down onto the bed.

“Sit,” said Alec, his order coming out with a little chuckle. “I’ll pick an outfit for you today,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together, walking over to the closet and Magnus grinned. This had to be good, he thought and he just watched Alexander picking out the clothes for him with a huge grin on his face, biting into his lower lip as Alec was happily humming to himself as he was searching for the right outfit.

Alec knew exactly what he was going for; his own favourite red and gold shirt that Magnus wore the night he stayed over at Magnus’ loft for the first time. A sheepish smile spread across his face as he pulled the shirt out and Magnus was quite surprised to see Alec picking that one and he smiled as well, having fond memories of wearing it the last time and he cocked his head to the side when he saw Alec pulling out shiny, tight fitting leather pants and Magnus’ jaw dropped, Alec having the time of his life. Oh, Magnus was going to look awesome in that, already drooling over the picture in his mind.

“Alexander, you do know we’re going to a meeting not to a rave party at my club, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he knew that and he didn’t get where Magnus was aiming with that.

“Yes, I know and I don’t see your point,” said Alec and Magnus looked at the clothes that Alec placed next to him and he shook his head. Well, the combo was going to look good on him and he then started laughing when Alec started piling his favourite necklaces next to the clothes and he arched an eyebrow. “These to complete the look,” he said and rubbed his palms together. “Just like that, perfect. You’re gonna look so hot,” he said and his eyes lit up shamelessly, Magnus laughing and he folded his arms on top of his chest.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Magnus with a little grin and then he chuckled. “Not fair that only you get to enjoy some eye candy,” he said with a fake pout and then he flicked his fingers, making the towel around Alec’s hips untie and fall onto the floor and Alec let out a loud yelp, glaring at Magnus as a flush spread across his cheeks as he was frantically pulling the towel back up and Magnus hummed in delight.

“Magnus!”

“Now we’re even,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec softly laughing as well after rolling his eyes and in the end, Magnus decided to go Alec the favour and get dressed in the outfit he had planned for him, Alec drooling when he saw Magnus in that loose shirt. It also revealed a little bit of his chest and he was in heaven, Magnus bending down to fetch the necklaces and Alec’s head was spinning again. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. He wouldn’t be able to focus on the meeting at all with Magnus looking like that. “Cat got your tongue?” asked Magnus and Alec looked down.

“You look hot,” said Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, I know,” said Magnus and then went over to the makeup section of his bedroom and Alec was already there and decided to help him pick out an eyeshadow that would complete the look. Magnus was just sitting back and allowed Alec to do as he pleased, Alec smiling as he picked out a golden eyeshadow, which went perfect with his cat eyes. “Wow, I’ll sparkle today,” he said and Alec nodded.

“Bringing sparkle back,” said Alec with a dopey smile and Magnus nodded, doing his makeup, while Alec got dressed as well and then walked back to Magnus, who was all ready and Alec was happily beaming down at his boyfriend, who happy to see his sparkly side out and proud again. Alec was happy as well and he kissed the warlock happily, Magnus humming happily into the kiss and couldn’t stop smiling. He was totally in his element like that and Alec noticed that. “You look happy.”

“Yeah, maybe I did miss the glitter a bit,” confessed Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“Yeah,” he said and pressed a kiss on top of his forehead. “You should go all out more often, don’t hold for my sake. I _love_ glitter on you,” he said, hearts in his eyes as Magnus pulled him down for another kiss. “Don’t ever change, yeah?” he whispered after they pulled back and Magnus nodded.

“Never,” he said, pecking his lips, before finally portalling them off to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.  
> Come stalk on tumblr @katychan666 ;)


End file.
